As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem
by palkiana
Summary: Quando John decide que os meninos não podem ficar sozinhos em casa pois ele tem uma coisa importante para fazer um dia antes do aniversario de 8 anos da morte da mãe deles, Dean desobedece e faz uma descoberta que muda tudo para ele. Dean tem 12 e Sammy tem 8 anos na fic. Situado antes da serie. Two shots
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: OI gente! Essa é minha primeira fic em muito tempo, e a primeira que eu escrevo em português de todas! Bem, tive um sonho lindo com o Dean e o John e decidi compartilhar, mas colocando alguns detalhes a mais __ espero que gostem! OBS: O Dean tem 12 anos e o Sam tem 8!_

_Capitulo 1_

Hoje é dia primeiro de novembro de 1991. Para qualquer outra família, essa era uma data comum, como outra qualquer. Não era o caso dos Winchesters. Pelo menos, não desde oito anos atrás.

Para eles, primeiro de novembro era a véspera da data da morte de Mary, que era mãe de Sam e Dean, e esposa de John.

John odiava essa data, não por ser a véspera da morte de Mary, mas porque Dean sempre entrava em um estado de extrema tristeza durante esses dois dias; não saia do quarto do motel que eles estavam, a não ser para ir à escola e, de vez em quando, comer e beber algo. Sam não chega perto dele quando ele estava assim, e isso deixava John triste e com raiva.

Não era que faltassem motivos para que ele estivesse daquele jeito, mais isso acabava com John. Dean era sempre um menino tão alegre! Normalmente ele ficaria e confortaria os garotos, como todos os anos, mas hoje ele tinha algo importante para fazer a tarde, e não poderia levar os meninos junto.

Por sorte, Dean tinha sido convidado para ir a uma festa de aniversario durante toda a tarde hoje depois da escola, que duraria o tempo necessário para que John fizesse o que tinha que fazer e voltasse para casa.

"Esta decidido" O caçador pensou, enquanto se levantava do sofá da sala para acordar os meninos antes de mais um dia. "Dean irá nessa festa com Sam" Ele entrou no quarto dos meninos, passando a mão na cabeça sabendo do trabalho que teria em convencer Dean.

* * *

-Dean, Sam Acordem! O chamado de seu pai pôs Dean de pé em menos de um segundo, como sempre. Sam revirou os olhos pela atitude do irmão; não entendia qual era o problema dele em ter de obedecer todas as ordens do pai imediatamente. Sam se espreguiçou e se levantou calmamente, lembrando que dia era aquele.

"Ah não, vai começar" Sam pensou, e olhou para Dean que já tinha uma expressão triste no rosto.

-Bom dia Sammy. Dean disse, mas não se virou para seu irmão. Antes que Sam, pudesse responder, ele ouviu seu pai.

-Sam, vai preparando seu café da manhã lá na cozinha que eu quero conversar com seu irmão.

O pai deles disse, entrando pela porta do quarto. Sam se levantou, tendo tempo apenas de dar uma olhada em seu irmão, que estava pálido com o que o pai havia dito e fitava o chão. Foi ali, naquele momento, que Sam jurou que nunca obedeceria cegamente as ordens do pai do jeito que Dean fazia.

Sem dizer nada, ele saiu em direção a cozinha.

* * *

Assim que Sam saiu, John se sentou ao lado de Dean na cama, e observava enquanto ele fitava o chão, triste.

-Dean, olha pra mim. John pediu, e Dean olhou na hora, seus olhos tristes e perdidos.

-Preciso resolver algumas coisas hoje à tarde, mas não posso levar vocês dois.

-Tá tudo bem pai, eu tomo conta do Sam. Disse Dean, sem muito interesse. Essa era uma coisa que ele fazia sempre, então porque hoje seu pai queria conversar?

-Na verdade, eu quero que vocês dois se divirtam. Que tal a festa de aniversario que você me implorou pra ir semana passada?

Agora Dean tinha a certeza de que seu pai havia ficado louco. Desde quando ele ligava pra isso? E será que ele esqueceu que dia é hoje?

-Mas pai... Dean começou a protestar, mas John o impediu.

-Sem discussão Dean, ou você vai ficar de castigo. Quero que vocês sejam crianças normais pelo menos uma vez na vida, entendeu? Ele disse, com um tom mais serio.

-Sim senhor. A resposta de Dean foi automática, mesmo que o que ele realmente quisesse dizer era: "Não tinha uma hora melhor pra ter sua crise de meia idade não?"

-Ótimo, então vamos tomar café. John disse, se levantando. Quem sabe essa festa pudesse levantar o astral de seu filho mais velho? Ele esperava que sim.

Quando eles se sentaram a mesa, John começou a observar seus dois filhos conversarem enquanto comiam. Ele sentia falta disso, de ser uma família normal e poder tomar café com eles todos os dias.

Mas ele sabia que isso não era possível, e especialmente hoje ele tinha muitas coisas pra fazer.

* * *

_Mais tarde..._

"Papai vai me matar" Era tudo que Dean conseguia pensar, enquanto voltava para casa depois da escola.

A ordem de seu pai havia sido direta e bem seria: ir a festa de aniversario direto depois da escola, porque ele não queria que os meninos ficassem sozinhos, por qualquer motivo estranho, e ele não ia desobedecer; ia levar Sam para a festa com ele.

Mas Dean não queria levar as mochilas com eles, sabia que não ia ter aonde guardar e poderia acabar perdendo elas, não que ele se importasse, mas Sam falaria por dias na cabeça dele sobre como ele havia deixado seu livro preferido sumir. Não, era melhor deixa-las em casa.

-Dean, relaxa! Papai não vai te xingar por isso! Pra falar a verdade, ele já deve ter saído.

Sam tentava tranquilizar o irmão, mas não estava tendo muitos resultados. O resto da viagem pra casa foi feita em silencio, até Dean ver que o Impala ainda estava estacionado na porta do quarto.

Ele pensou em correr, mas seu sangue gelou e ele ficou parado, em choque. A cortina da janela estava aberta, e seu pai estava lá, sentado, sorrindo e conversando com uma mulher linda, mais ou menos da idade dele.

Aquela visão quebrou o coração de Dean em um milhão de pedaços. O pai dele estava com uma garota. _Uma garota! _Esse era o motivo por qual ele não queria eles em casa; não queria que ele atrapalhasse seus planos! E o pior de tudo é que ele estava fazendo isso um dia antes do aniversario da morte da... da...

Não, Dean não conseguia terminar o pensamento, era doloroso demais. Ele sentia as lagrimas correndo pelo rosto, mas não deixaria que elas caíssem na frente de Sammy. Então, Dean jogou sua mochila no chão e fez a única coisa que veio a sua mente:

Ele correu.

* * *

_A/N: Gostaram? É só deixar uma review, nem precisa registrar! O proximo capitulosai amanhã, eu espero :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Valeu pelas reviews galera! Obrigado a todos! A fic era pra ser one-shot, mas eu resolvi dividir em dois porque achei que ia ficar muito grande, mas esse sonho que eu tive tinha que ser escrito! Bem, espero que gostem!_

Chapter 2

Ele correu até não conseguir mais ouvir seu irmão gritando por ele, até as lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos parassem de escorrer.

Quando ele finalmente parou, enxugou as lagrimas e deu uma olhada em volta, se irritando com si mesmo ao descobrir onde estava;

Era a casa aonde a festa iria acontecer. Convidados chegavam aos montes, com presentes e sorrindo. Ele se irritou porque mesmo em seu subconsciente, não conseguia desobedecer a uma ordem de seu pai.

Nada disso importava mais, ele tinha traído a mãe deles. E Dean não era bobo, se ele tinha namorada ele não ia envolvê-la em uma coisa tão complicada quanto caçar monstros. Não, ele ia parar de caçar para ficar com ela, e o mistério todo por trás da morte da mãe dele ia continuar escondido, e isso Dean não ia suportar de jeito algum.

Ele voltaria em casa à noite para buscar Sam, para que eles continuassem a treinar e talvez um dia acharem e matarem o que matou a mãe deles, mas se lembrou do quanto seu irmãozinho pentelho queria uma vida normal. Não, era melhor deixar ele lá, pelo menos alguém ficaria feliz com a situação.

Enquanto Dean dava meia volta e se preparava para correr de novo, ir embora e nunca mais voltar, ele sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro.

"E ai Dean, tudo bem?" Era seu amigo, Kevin.

"Tá sim Kev, e com você?" Ele mentiu, mas pareceu enganar Kevin. A ultima coisa que ele precisava agora era envolver mais alguém naquilo.

"Tá sim, vamos entrar?" Ele disse, apontando para a porta.

Dean não queria com todas as suas forças. Estava cheio de obedecer às ordens do pai, mas sabia que precisava esfriar a cabeça antes de fazer uma bobagem.

"Claro, vamos" Ele disse, e eles atravessaram o quintal em direção a porta.

* * *

Naquele dia Dean se divertiu muito. Pulou, brincou, comeu muitas doces e tortas e até mesmo consegui um beijo da Laura, que era considerada a menina mais linda da escola por todos os seus amigos.

Pela primeira vez desde a morte da mãe, Dean pode ver como era a vida de um menino normal e adorou, pois sabia que não teria essa oportunidade novamente em um bom tempo, mas ao contrario de seu irmão, Dean gostava de caçar; ajudava a gastar toda a raiva que ele tinha pela morte da mãe.

Também ajudou a esfriar a cabeça. Fez ele perceber que não iria conseguir caçar sozinho, quem dirá levar seu irmão junto. Se ele quisesse saber o que matou a mãe, teria de convencer o pai a largar a moça que vira mais cedo, e faria isso agora.

"Te vejo amanhã na escola!" Kevin se despede, quando seus pais chegam para buscá-lo.

"Até amanhã então!" Dean grita de volta, e começa a caminhada de volta pra casa, a brisa suave de fim de tarde bagunçando seus cabelos loiros e fazendo-o relaxar.

* * *

Quando Dean chega ao motel, tem esperança de que seu pai tenha saído, mas desanima quando vê seu Impala parado na porta da casa. Suspirando desanimado, ele entra em casa.

Seu pai está sentado na mesa, fazendo balas de sal. Ele olha pra Dean com um rosto que não demonstra emoção nenhuma, enquanto Dean dá uma olhada cheia de raiva para ele.

"Senta. AGORA" O pai dele diz, e Dean se irrita quando percebe que já está se sentando à mesa.

Um bom tempo se passa antes que John resolva dizer alguma coisa.

"As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem" Ele diz, despreocupadamente, mas com um tom de aviso. Normalmente, apenas esse tom faria Dean parar com o que quer que fosse fazer, mas hoje não era um dia normal.

"É? Então o que era?" Dean pergunta, irritado e John para de fazer mexer com as balas pela primeira vez. Por um segundo, Dean acha que vai apanhar, mas o pai simplesmente tira um cartão do bolso e passa para ele, com um olhar serio.

Dean pega o cartão e lê:

_Margaret Flowers_

_Florista_

_8741-2536_

"Eu queria fazer uma coisa diferente no dia da morte da sua mãe esse ano"

A realidade atinge Dean como um raio. Seu pai estava comprando flores para sua mãe.

"Pa... pai, me desculpe... e...eu não" Antes que ele pudesse terminar, seu pai lhe deu um forte abraço e os dois começaram a chorar juntos.

"Shh... ta tudo bem Dean" Disse John, tentando acalmar o pequeno caçador.

Ele era o único que entendia como Dean se sentia, pois Sam era muito novo, não se lembra dela.

Quando Dean parou de chorar, John o soltou e Dean parecia se lembrar de algo.

"E o Sammy?" Ele perguntou, preocupado. Havia largado o irmão sozinho na frente de casa, mas não sabia se ele havia corrido atrás dele ou se ele tinha chegado a entrar em casa. Como pode se descuidar assim? Sua missão era de mante-lo seguro!

John então ficou mais serio.

"Ele entrou em casa chorando dizendo que você tinha deixado ele para trás, e depois que se acalmou me contou toda a historia, então eu expliquei pra ele o que tinha acontecido e ele foi pro quarto."

Dean se acalmou. Pelo menos o Sam estava bem.

"Amanhã eu quero que você peça desculpas por ter feito o que fez. Ele pensou que você estava bravo com ele, que não gostava mais dele. Entendeu?"

"Sim senhor"

"E você está de castigo por isso, mas amanhã a gente resolve melhor as coisas. Vai dormir OK?" John disse, e observou enquanto o filho se dirigia para porta do quarto que dividia com o irmão. Antes que ele entrasse, porém, Dean parou na porta e se virou.

"Pai?"

"Sim filho?"

"Eu estou com saudades da mamãe" John teve que respirar um pouco antes de responder, para não chorar pela confissão inocente do filho.

"Eu também, mas amanhã a gente vai visitar ela, e levar flores bem lindas. O que você acha?"

"Você promete?" Os olhos do pequeno caçador se encheram de esperança.

"Eu prometo"

**FIM**


End file.
